Kell még egy szó album (Koltay Gábor)
Kell még egy szó Koltay Gábor filmjeinek és színpadi rendezéseinek zenéiből A''' 1. '''Kell még egy szó /1996/ Koltay Gergely Honfoglalás – játékfilm Demjén Ferenc Végeleges letelepedésünk 1100. évfordulójára Nemeskürty István tanár úrral elkészítettük a Honfoglalást. Vetítés után könnyező emberek, csend, majd dübörgő taps szerte az országban. 700 ezer mozi, 5 millió televíziónéző. A főcímdal a millecentenáriumi esztendő legnagyobb slágere, a filmzene arany-, majd platinalemez. 2. A bujdosni se tudó szegénylegény éneke /1992/ Jenei Szilveszter – Kányádi Sándor A betlehemi csillag üzenete – Budapest Sportcsarnok Hegedűs D. Géza A karácsonyi kantátát a Televízióban sohasem rendezhettem meg. Zenész barátaimmal gondoltunk egyet és előadtuk a boldog emlékezetű Budapest Sportcsarnokban. Békességet a Földön a jóakaratú embereknek! 3. Fehérlófia, Isten szülötte /1991/ Koltay Gergely Julianus – játékfilm Varga Miklós Kodolányi János csodálatos regénye, a hátramaradt ősöket felkutató és hazahívó domonkos szerzetesről sokfajta szép és fontos gondolatot sugall. Az értékek megtartásával, egy új világ felépítéséhez, minden tenni akaró kézre szükség van. A három világhírű színésszel, Raf Valloneval, Nino Manfredivel és Franco Neroval ekkor dolgoztam először. 4. Áldozás /1985/ Victor Máté – Illyés Gyula Itt élned, halnod kell – Hősök tere, Budapest Vikidál Gyula A tavasz kezdetén mindmáig egyedülálló zenés játékkal emlékeztünk 1000 év magyar történelmére, forradalmi és reform küzdelmeire. Ne felejtsük: akkor is voltak szövetségesek, akik az idők szavát megértve, segítettek. 83-ban a Királydombon csakúgy, mint 85-ben a Hősök terén. 5. Zöld halál kiáltozik /1990/ Nemeskürty István – Rossa László – Bella István Temesvár, 1514 – Margitszigeti Szabadtéri Színpad Forgács Péter A Margitszigeti Színpadra álmodott új művek közül ez az oratórium kétfajta temesvári forradalomra emlékezik. Dózsa Györgyére és egy másikra, amelyről az évtized fordulóján azt hittük, segít majd elrendezni a XX. század történelmi igazságtalanságait. 6. Zúg március /1998/ Jenei Szilveszter, Margit József, Koltay Gergely, Szűts István – Utassy József Zúgjatok harangok – Margitszigeti Szabadtéri Színpad Varga Miklós A korszakos vers megzenésítésével 12 évet vártunk, hogy a forradalom és szabadságharc 150. évfordulóján végre elénekelhessük, mivel a nagy nyilvánosság előtt addig soha nem hangzott el. 7. Egy gondolat bánt engemet /1985/ Koltay Gergely, Margit József – Petőfi Sándor Március 15 – Nemzeti Múzeum, Budapest Varga Miklós Amikor a Múzeum teljes homlokzata elé emelt börtönrács leszakadt és mögötte láthatóvá vált az egész falat beborító nemzeti trikolór, a téren tízezrek, a képernyők előtt milliók tapsoltak. Ekkor hangzott el először Tolcsvay László megzenésített Nemzeti dala, valamint az Egy gondolat bánt engemet, a lánglelkű Varga Miklós előadásában. Gondoljuk csak el, 1985-öt írtunk. 8. A harangok dala /1998/ Margit József – Páskándi Géza, Koltay Gergely Zúgjatok harangok – Margitszigeti Szabadtéri Színpad Szulák Andrea, Keresztes Ildikó, Deák Bill Gyula, Benkő Péter Páskándi Géza nagyívű, Margitszigetre írt színpadi műve, A költő visszatér 10 évvel korábban a Kormorán zenéjében talált méltó társra. Legszebb pillanatait évtized múltán egy új műben is felidéztük. Azóta sokfelé játsszák, ha határon innen és túl meg akarják kondítani a harangot. 9. A költő visszatér /1988/ Kormorán – Páskándi Gézag A költő visszatér – Margitszigeti Szabadtéri Színpad Szakácsi Sándor, Kováts Kriszta, Gesztesi Károly, Forgács Péter, Margit József Soha ne feledjétek: „Míg a földön ember él, a költő visszatér, hol ember él, hol ember fél, Petőfi visszatér.” 10. Betlehemi királyok /1984/ Tolcsvay László – József Attila A téli csillag meséje – Tv film Varga Miklós, Vikidál Gyula, Deák Bill Gyula, Margit József, Kormorán Az István, a király hősei, Varga Miklós, Vikidál Gyula és Deák Bill Gyula, ezúttal mint három betlehemi király köszönti a Megváltó születését, egy mindmáig emlékezetes, sokszor ismételt karácsonyi televíziós filmben. B''' 1. '''Gloria /1987/ Tolcsvay László – Tolcsvay Béla Magyar Mise – Margitszigeti Szabadtéri Színpad Sasvári Sándor, Pitti Katalin Az első Margitszigeti Színpadra írt és bemutatott mű, amelyben opera és rockénekesek együtt léptek fel, s amelynek létrejöttéhez, mint 4 évvel korábban az István, a király esetében, „kulturdiplomáciai” manőverekre is szükség volt. Most se feledjük: 1987-et írtunk. A lemezfelvételen Demjén Ferenc, a későbbi cd-n Sasvári Sándor énekel. 2. Majális /1985/ Victor Máté – Radnóti Miklós Itt élned, halnod kell – Hősök tere, Budapest Katona Klári A sokat emlegetett „Istvános csapat”, Varga, Vikidál, Bill, Nagy Feró és a többiek, az évek során másokkal is kiegészültek, többek között a P. Mobillal, a Beatricevel, Zoránnal, Balázs Fecóval és persze Katona Klárival, aki 85-ben a szegedi Dóm téren teltházak előtt nagy sikerrel alakította a János vitéz pop változatában Iluska szerepét. 3. Zsoltár /1985/ Koltay Gergely – Ratkó József Adassék nekik gyönyörűség – Tv film Vikidál Gyula „Az anyák halhatatlanok, csak testet, arcot, alakot váltanak – egyetlen halott sincs közülük, fiatalok, mint az idő. Újra születnek minden gyermekkel, megöletnek minden halottal – harmadnapra föltámadnak, mire virradna, adassék nekik gyönyörűség, szerelmükért örökös hűség. Adassék könny is, hogy kibírják a világ összegyűjtött kínját.” 4. A felkelő nap háza /1991/ Animlas – Bródy János Magyar Szabadság Napja – Grassalkovich park, Gödöllő Nagy Feró Egy évtizede, június végén, a mindenkori elnyomás, megszállás ellenében kivívott magyar szabadságra, s a zászlóvivők legjelesebb személyiségeire emlékezünk. Az egykori Animals-sláger átdolgozása, a magyar rockzene egyik leghitelesebb személyisége, Nagy Feró előadásában csak egyszer hangozhatott el a nyilvánosság előtt. 5. A hajnal /1995/ Koltay Gergely Honfoglalás – játékfilm Varga Miklós, Sasvári Sándor és még sokan mások A játékfilmen kívül a dal azért is emlékezetes, mert a film bemutatója előtt már egy évvel elkészült és barátaim éppen öt évvel ezelőtt, február 9-én leptek meg vele, egy nekem ajánlott cd és video formájában. 6. Európa /1998/ Varga Miklós – Varga Mihály European Championships in Athletics - Atlétika Európa-bajnokság – Népstadion, Budapest Marton Éva, Varga Miklós Varga Miklós 15 évvel korábban született dala, a nyitó- és zárógálán, a gyertyás örömünnepen a nemes vetélkedés, a becsületes erőfeszítés és a közös összefogás himnuszává vált. Újra bebizonyosodott, stadionnyi méretekben is létezik színházi katarzis. Külön köszönet a világhírű énekesnőnek, Marton Évának. 7. Himnusztöredék /1993/ Koltay Gergely, Margit József – Juhász Ferenc Nekünk Mohács kell?! – Fogadalmi templom, Mohács Varga Miklós A költemény és a dal bizonyítja, hogy vannak rendszerektől, társadalmi berendezkedésektől függetlenül létrejövő örök értékek, s azokat alkotó, tolmácsoló, hiteles személyiségek, s életművek, melyek a múltban, a jelenben és a jövőben is érvényesek. 8. I should have known better /1989/ Jhon Lennon – Paul McCartney /koncertfelvétel/ Mindhalálig Beatles – Thália Színház Mikó István, Forgács Péter, Incze József, Győri Péter A legendás színházigazgató, Kazimir Károly hívására a Thália fiataljaival 250-es sikerszériát élt meg a Mindhalálig Beatles. Ezt követően a színházat megszüntették, nevét megváltoztatták, emlékét eltörölték. 9. Nyújtsd felém kezed /1985/ Jenei Szilveszter, Margit József – Koltay Gergely Világifjúsági Találkozó – Moszkva Balázs Ferenc, Deák Bill Gyula, Dinnyés József, Hegedűs D. Géza, Makrai Pál, Szórádi Erika, Varga Miklós, Varga Kata, Kormorán Havanna után hét évvel, 1985-ben Moszkvában találkoztak a világ fiataljai. Már Gorbacsov az első ember, szesztilalom van érvényben, enyhén szólva túlzottak a biztonsági intézkedések, ugyancsak vonalas a gondolatfüzér, de mégis fiatalok tízezrei örültek egymásnak. Olyanok, akik talán már soha többé nem fognak találkozni egymással. 10. Insciallah /2000/ Roby Vandalo – Franco Nero, Roby Vandalo Római álom – játékfilm Franco Nero, Roby Vandalo /olaszul/ A Honfoglalás főszereplője, Árpád vezér alakítója, Franco Nero először a RAI-ban, majd az egész világon bemutatott dala egymás iránti felelősségünkre figyelmeztet, egy szebb és jobb világ eljövetelének reményében. Franco! Köszönet, hogy a dal jogának átengedésével megtiszteltél és ezzel is támogatod a rászoruló gyerekeket. A felvételen közreműködő hangmérnökök és zenei rendezők: Bohus János Dandó Péter Jánossy Béla Jeni Szilveszter Horváth Károly Kerpel Péter Koltay Gergely Kovács György Lakatos Gábor Ottó Tivadar Rostás Tibor Rózsa László Szita István Szűts István Tolcsvay László Tóth Ibolya Victor Máté producer: Koltay Gergely design: Princzip Kft A borító és a portréfelvétel a Sacra Corona című millenniumi játékfilmből. fotó: Sárospataki Györgyi digital mastering: Ottó Tivadar P Stúdió Törökbálint Executive producer: Reisz Ildikó 2000 Hungaroton www.hungaroton.hu Terjeszti a Gong-Express Kft. Made In Hungary Köszönet az alapítványt támogató énekeseknek, színészeknek, zenészeknek. „Kell még egy szó” a Warner-Magneoton szíves engedélyével! Megjelent 2000. február 9-én, Koltay Gábor 50. születésnapján! A Szívbeteg Gyermekek Védelmében Alapítvány Országos Kardiológiai Intézet 1096 Budapest, Haller u. 29. tel.: 215-2139 fax: 215-7067 1450 Budapest, Pf.: 88, Bankszámlaszám: 10102086-04544002-00000006 Az első ötven év Az 50-ből 30 év felkészülés, 20 év munka. Hittel, reménnyel és szeretettel, hogy egy gyökereit veszített tragikus sorsú nép, a XX. századi kalandozások korában, visszatalál éltető mítoszaihoz, rádöbben küldetésére, s ezeréves történelem legszebb fejezeteiből, legnagyobb személyiségeinek példájából erőt és bátorságot fog meríteni a világ megváltoztatásához. Az ezredforduló évében számomra legkedvesebb filmek, színdarabok és zeneművek közül néhány zenei idézetet ajánlok, emlékeztetőül. A dallamok mögé képzeljék barátaimat, munkatársaimat, akik az 50-ből 20-at megosztottak velem. Köszönet mindazoknak, akik az első 30-ban és az utóbbi 20-ban mindenben segítettek: apámnak – aki tíz éve felülről figyel minket -, anyámnak, testvéremnek, feleségemnek, András és Anna gyermekeimnek. Köszönet a közönség szeretetéért és bizalmáért. Ez volt a könnyebbik fele, a neheze most jön! Koltay Gábor Film- és színházi rendező A Szívbeteg Gyermekért Alapítvány kuratóriumának elnöke A szívbeteg gyermekekről „Nézz hosszan egy gyermekarcra, és látni fogod, ha van sors, hát nagyon korán elkezdődik” Ancsel Éva Az Egészségügyi Világszervezet számára készített, 21 ország 240 millió lakosára vonatkozó felmérés alapján az élve születettek 0,8-1,0%-a, vagyis minden századik újszülött, veleszületett szívbetegséggel jön világra, azaz Magyarországon évente kb. 1000 gyermek szívbetegséggel születik. Ezek a gyermekek magukra hagyva halálra ítéltek, kellő időben történő kezelésük esetén viszont 95%uk megmenthető. Ehhez azonban 50-60%-ban egy éves korig, 40-50%-ban pedig beiskolázásuk előtt szívműtétet kell végezni. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Magyarországon évente legkevesebb 600 csecsemő- és gyermekszívműtétre lenne szükség, amelynek 50%-a sürgősségi beavatkozás! A gyermekkardiológiai gondozók országos nyilvántartása szerint Magyarországon közel 30 ezer szívbeteg gyermek él, 57 százalékuk veleszületett szívbetegségben szenved, míg 23 százalékukat sikerült eddig csak megműteni. A Gottsegen György Országos Kardiológiai Intézet tőszomszédságában 1997-ben kezdődött meg a Gyermekkardiológiai Központ építése, amelynek rövidesen megvalósuló teljeskörű átadása jelentősen csökkenti majd a kezelésre váró kis betegek számát, esélyt adva az időben történő ellátással a teljesértékű életre. A XX. század vége egyik legsúlyosabb gyermek-egészségügyi problémájának kezelése, megoldása, esetleges végleges felszámolása messze túlmutat egy kórház, egy intézet falain. Ehhez nagyon sok ember, egy egész társadalom összefogására van szükség. Senki se feledje, bármelyikünk gyermeke, unokája, vagy barátjának, ismerősének, ifjú hozzátartozója kerülhet hasonló helyzetbe. Kérjük, legyen segítségünkre! A kazetta megvásárlásával ön is hozzájárul a szívbeteg gyermekek gyógyításához